Collided
by zeldafanatic0555
Summary: After Twilight Princess, Link returned to Ordon and the life he once had, spending most of his time with Ilia and the kids. But one day, a person appears unconcious in the woods, and no one in Hyrule has any idea who she is. On top of that, she seems to have no memory of her past. Who is she? Has she been in league with dark forces? T just in case. NO adult content or language.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves on the trees in Faron Woods were at their peak of color in the height of the summer following the feud. Link had triumphed over the beasts of twilight and light and returned to Ordon Village a hero. He'd appreciated the praise, but was quick to return to the life he had lived previous to his battles. He continued as a ranch hand to Fado, but every once and a while demonstrated his combat skills to the eager Talo, Malo and Beth, who could never get enough. Other than that, Link could just relax and do nothing, and even had some free time to visit old friends he had met on his journey. He'd even been called on by Zelda two or three times to help with minor spurts around Hyrule when their enemies tried to gain power once more. For the most part, his life had become simple and easy once again.

"Link!" Colin yelled just after he had run ahead, "Come look at this!"

Several yards behind Colin, Epona trotting beside him, Link smiled to himself. Colin came running back toward Link and began tugging on his arm, urging him to go faster.

Following Colin's lead, Link quickened his pace and they soon came to the clearing between Ordon Village and the Spring of the spirit Ordona. Off to the side of the path leading to the village, sprawled on the ground, was a girl. She had long light brown hair that fell across her face and covered most of her torso, and was dressed in a spring green shirt with long sleeves, brown pants with what looked like patterns of birds, and boots that matched the light brown hue of her hair.

She couldn't have been there long, they'd only been out for a couple hours and they would have seen her when they set out into the Faron Woods earlier that morning. Letting go of Link's arm, Colin ran ahead and crouched down by the head of the girl. Link walked closer and speculated that she was unconscious, which really should have been obvious, and that her left arm was bent at an awkward angle. Colin took her hair off of her face to reveal fair skin and a blue teardrop shaped pendant on a chain around her neck.

"We have to help her," Colin said.

Link looked at him and nodded.

After several minutes of gentle transitioning, Link was up on his horse, the girl's legs draped over one side of Epona, her shoulders leaning up against Link's arm and her head resting on his chest. Slowly, Link urged Epona to trot back to Ordon, trying not to jar the girl too much, with Colin walking beside them.

Upon arrival in the village, the three other young Ordonians ran up to the small group of people coming from the forest.

"Who's _that_?!" asked Talo.

Colin turned to him, "We don't know, we found her in the woods a little while ago," he said quietly. He looked up, "Link, I'm going to go find my dad, okay?"

Coling ran off and Talo spoke on, "Did you shoot her with you awesome archer skills? Did something go wrong when you let Colin use your bow? _Did _you let Colin use your bow? How did she get in the forest? Where are you taking her?"

Beth elbowed Talo, which was followed by an 'ouch' from him,

"Shush up, Talo! You should stop bombarding Link with questions! Right Link?"

She said, looking up at Link and flashing a smile.

Malo stood behind them and muttered something under his breath, and Rusl appeared with Colin following him coming from the main part of Ordon. He came over to Link and looked at the girl, "What's going on here?"

"We found a person in the woods," Link answered as if it should be obvious.

Rusl snorted, "I can see that, I mean~"

"She's unconscious and seems to have a broken arm."

"Bring her up to my house and we'll see what we can do."

Within the next hour or so, Rusl and Link had managed to get the girl up to Rusl's house and onto the couch without giving her any serious head injuries. Link stood with his back to the door and had his arms crossed while Rusl questioned him further about what little information he possessed. Link looked at the girl and squinted his eyes. In the woods, she had been in a position that made it look like she had fallen from the trees, or something of the sort, but why would she have been in the trees? If she had been doing that, then she probably would have known the forest fairly well, but he had never met or seen her in his entire life.

Soon Link became bored of standing in one spot, unmoving, and bade Rusl and Uli a good afternoon, then went outside to where his horse was waiting for him. After mounting his steed, Link headed up to Ordon Ranch to take care of the work for the day. It didn't take long, and when he was finished herding the grazing goats, he rode out of the ranch to find Ilia waiting for him out by the stream. As he came closer, he found that she had a big smile on her face. Which meant that she was in a bright mood. Link smiled back at her as she began walking beside Epona. She started stroking the horse's neck and asked, "So who was that you were with earlier?"

Link laughed, "Not sure. Mysterious person found in the woods, though. Might want to be careful. She could be dangerous."

It was then Ilia's turn to laugh and she said, "Want to do anything today?"

Link shrugged, then suggested they take a hike to the Forest Temple. Ilia quickly agreed and Link hopped off Epona, then led her over to the clearing near his house and tethered her to the tree next to the one that his house rested upon.

Ilia stood a few feet behind Link and he turned around, and held out his arm so that it was in a position where Ilia could loop her own arm through it.

"Shall we?" He asked, sounding very high and mighty. Ilia laughed, and mimicking his tone, said,

"We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Link and Ilia to find something strange in the forest. Nothing like that had been there in the recent past, but something that they hadn't ever seen in the forest.

A glint of light came from a tree as Link and Ilia passed it, arm in arm, walking tall. It caught Ilia's attention and she looked up.

"What's that?" She said. Her comment caused Link to look up as well and when they had walked far enough that it no longer reflected the light of the sun directly into their eyes, they could see an instrument of gold shaped like a D hanging from one of the branches of a tree. Link shrugged.

"Not sure. But we could get it down if you want."

Ilia raised her eyebrows and nodded. They released their arm link and walked to the point where they were just below the branch with the instrument on it.

"Okay," Link began, "I'm going to get down on the ground and then you put your hands up on the trunk of the tree for support and put your feet up on my shoulders."

"Okay!" Ilia said cheerily. She jogged up to the tree with Link on her heels, and upon arrival at the tree trunk, Link bent down on his knees. Ilia looked up and found a couple grooves in the bark of the trunk, which she reached up and gripped with her fingers. She lifted up one foot and placed it on Link's lowered shoulder, then shifted her weight onto it and hoisted up her other leg. Link put his hands on her feet and held them steady, then very, very slowly stood up, Ilia climbing the tree with her hands. When Link was standing up, Ilia was holding a branch with her hands to balance herself so as not to fall off Link's shoulders. Sluggishly, they inched over to the end of the branch where the instrument hung. As Ilia neared it, she realized what it was and gasped a bit, calling out,

"It's a harp!"

Link had to refrain from slapping his face and dropping Ilia.

"I should have known that!"

They reached the harp and Ilia reached as far as her body would stretch and lifted the instrument off of the branch.

"Got it!" She exclaimed.

"Cool!" Link called up, "Now jump down and I'll catch you."

"Uhhmmm.. Okaay." Ilia said hesitantly.

She lightly slipped her feet off of Link's shoulders, closing her eyes tight. She felt just a moments feeling of terror, but it was over as soon as she felt Link's strong hands firmly at her waist. She exhaled a breath of relief and turned around, making Link let her go.

Link looked at the harp Ilia was gripping in her right hand and narrowed his eyes.

"Weird, isn't it?" he said.

"Hmm," Ilia confirmed, "Do you think it came with her?"

It took Link a moment to realize what she was talking about,

"I guess so," he commented thoughtfully, "We should probably go get it to Uli, then."

~X~

She opened her eyes and narrowed them ever so slightly. Her pupils darted around the room and took in her surroundings, trying desperately to grasp a memory of before her slumber, with nothing coming to mind. She turned her head and saw a somewhat short, thin woman bent over a cradle, probably with a child inside. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and noticed a sharp, intense pain in her left arm. She looked down to see it tightly wrapped in white cloth. The woman turned around and looked at her with gentle eyes,

"Oh, you're awake. Are you alright?"

The girl kept her eyes narrowed and she surveyed the woman before her, scooting back into the couch just a bit. Her head ached, but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was, and she intended to find out.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Well I should probably ask you the same thing first, but I'm Uli. Could you tell me who you are?"

"Uhmm," she thought, her eyes trained on Uli. She strained to find a wisp of something, anything before her sleep. Nothing. She shook her head, unwilling to let this strange person know that. Surprisingly, Uli just smiled warmly.

"That's alright. How's your arm?"

Tenderly, the girl raised her arm to her chest level. It burned like fire, but she didn't let it show.

"Hurts," she said plainly and quietly.

The door opened and the two girls turned their heads to see a man in a strange assortment of cloth pulled together come through the door.

"Oh, hello there, Link," Uli said kindly.

"Hi, Uli. Do you know what-" he spotted the girl sitting on the couch and she sized him up. He now addressed her, "Is this yours?"

He held out the golden instrument and a pang of familiarity ran through the girl's body. She squinted and nodded slowly. Link walked toward her and held out the harp to her. Gingerly she took it in her hands and plucked one of the strings on it.

Link nodded to her, turned to Uli, bade her a good afternoon, and headed out the door that was still wide open.

"That's quite a nice instrument, where did you get it?" Uli said, gesturing to the harp. The girl shrugged. She pulled up her legs to sit crisscross on the cushions of the couch. She looked at Uli, who didn't protest, and held her position.

She kept ignoring the constant aching pain in her head and arm and rested the harp against her left shoulder above the wound, and strummed the strings in a beautiful melody that annoyed her greatly.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. Not anything. Just nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ilia fell asleep cloud watching in the front of the Forest Temple. Link propped himself up on his elbow, turned toward her, and waved his hand in front of her face. With no response, he stood up and lifted her onto his back, giving her a piggy back ride. Her head rested on his shoulders and her arms hung like gelatin, swinging when Link walked. The walk back to Ordon was lengthy and it was hot, but Link felt fine after putting down Ilia and jumping in the pond. He backstroked across the cool water and felt it slide like silk across his cooking skin. Uli came outside with her baby daughter, Corinna, walking towards Ilia, who was still passed out and snoring on the ground near a rock.

"Ilia," she began before Link could call over.

"She's sleeping," he hollered.

Uli reached Ilia and looked up at Link, then nodded.

"What is it that you need?" Link asked.

"Well," Uli responded, "that girl you found in the forest earlier, I've been talking to her and we noticed that her clothes are all ripped up. I think she fell through the trees or something, because there was a twig sticking out of her shoe. I was going to ask Ilia if that girl could use some of her clothes. They look about the same size and she's going to need some pretty quick, the ones she's got probably will fall apart soon."

Link shrugged, "She'd probably be fine with it."

"I'll wait," Uli said. She turned to the little shop and glanced back at Link for a second, "If anyone asks where I am, let them know that I'm helping Sera."

"Kay," Link said, continuing to swim. He smiled and thought of his lazy life, nothing to worry about, the way it had been just less than a year ago. It seemed so far away.

He looked up and saw Ilia sitting up and rubbing her head. Link called to her and waved from the water, and her face lit up when she saw him. She waved back and he beckoned her to him. She grinned and stood, then dove into the water, sighing with the relief of the cool on her fair skin that was probably burned by now.

"Hey, Uli was wondering if that girl could use some of your clothes," Link said when his best friend reached him.

Ilia shrugged, "Yeah, that's okay. I mean it's not like she's some kind of cloth killer."

"Eh, you never know."

Ilia laughed and Link smiled crookedly.

~X~

As the girl painstakingly changed into the clothes that the woman she had met just brought her, she thought as much as she possibly could. No memory from anything beyond waking up on this couch surfaced to her conscious. She knit her eyebrows and sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded at Uli, who was stepping through the front door, with a frown and carefully slid her arm into the sky blue short sleeve of the shirt she had shoved over her head. Why couldn't she remember anything? Surely she had a life before this. What if someone had just… sent her here? Surely the Goddesses had a reason. The girl smiled. A memory. She had learned of the Goddesses. Sure, it was no visual, but it was something.

"What are you thinking about?"

The girl just shook her head, knowing that Uli probably wouldn't get it.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The girl shrugged, "It's strange… being here. I've never met you before, right?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

A loud rapping sounded from the front door and it burst open, Talo ran in with Colin following sheepishly. Talo looked at the girl with huge eyes and she narrowed her own, backing into the couch uncomfortably.

"You look different when you're awake than you do asleep," the boy commented.

"Talo!" Uli exclaimed. "I thought you we're with Beth and your brother."

"Well I WAS, but then Link said the SHE was awake. So Colin said I could come to see."

"Well, this isn't a museum, so say hello and go play a game," Uli responded, sternly, but gently. The girl could tell she was a mother figure not only to her own children, but a secondary one to the others of the village.

Talo neared the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted.

"You mean you don't have one? Jeez, you're weird!"

The girl's cheeks flushed pink and Talo turned and left, dragging Colin behind him.

Uli sighed, "Colin needs to stand up and not let Talo boss him around so much. He really is a strong, caring boy."

"He looks like you…" the girl whispered, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment," Uli laughed.

"Well, it's not an insult, that's for certain."

Uli smiled warmly. "Thank you."

A pause followed, and the silence was broken by a small cry emitting from the child Uli was supporting inner arms. Uli bounced her up and down and addressed the girl once more.

"If you would like to go outside, I'm sure the kids could give you a tour of our little village."

"Okay."

The girl stood and left without further discussion, wary to venture into the unknown, no mater the size or welcomeness of the area.

She closed the door behind her and rubbed her bandages slowly with her fingers on her right hand. A dull aching still resided in her arm and head, but she felt alright for the most part.

Stepping off of the front porch, she rounded a small cliff-like formation and spotted a large pond, in which two people, looking to be about her age, or at least how old she looked to be, swam, laughing and playing.

One she recognized slightly. It was different because he was now smiling, and he looked happy, versus the calm of the last time she had seen him. Now he almost looked like a boy, not a man.

Suddenly something tugged roughly on the girl's good arm and she looked down to see a girl with short bright hair, dressed in pink.

"Hi, I'm Beth! Welcome to Ordon! Would you like to meet everyone?"

The girl took in a deep breath and nodded slowly, unsure of why she seemed so on edge. Beth broke into a grin and pulled the girl forward, towards a path on a hill on the other side of the village.

**So I want to say, I'm not giving up on this story! I know it's been a very long while since I've posted a chapter, and it might be like that for a little bit longer. I have two other stories I want to finish before I really get this one going because this is going to be a long story! Thanks for your patience!**


End file.
